Create an OC
by JustKatatonic
Summary: Category is kind of false. Rated T in case. I'm Kat, from KatofFlorida and I need help. Your help. And you all who submit will become  Agents. Are you ready? May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

Yes! A new story up on Kat's new account! This will be the best story ever! Nope. I need help.

Yes, I must be a bit desperate for help because the only 'help' I ask you for is to read and review to make me and Finn feel good. If you're prepared to do the unthinkable, the irresistible thing, to help me, Kat, at this moment. Here is your mission:

On this account, I plan on writing more serious stories and submitting them to communities. BUT! I have trouble choosing which stories. You have options of what story and then your mind is free. When you review, telling me what your OC (Original Character) is, I will let you copyright it and whenever I post something with that character, there will be a disclaimer.

**Hunger Games**

**Red Pyramid**

**Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus**

**Kingdom Keepers**

**Maximum Ride**

**Warriors**

**The Starcatcher's Series**

And

**I, Q**

**Cryptid Hunters**

These are your books to choose from. You can submit your OC in this format:

Name:

Appearance:

Story:

Purpose in the Story:

Special Powers:

Personality:

Special Note:

If this confuses you, here's the example of Finn, WHO'S NOT MINE.

Name: Lawrence Finnegan Whitman or 'Finn'

Appearance: 5'7'' Brownish blonde hair. Green eyes. Not very muscular.

Story: Kingdom Keepers

Purpose in the Story: The leader of the other main characters.

Special Powers: None.

Personality: Generous, trusting, leaderly.

Special Note: Has a weapon that can destroy things: Walt's Pen.

Okay, that wasn't so difficult. You have your mission. Review this story and tell us all, what you have in mind for your OC. And try and make your name typable, unlike Fithxoxo234lol. I made that up. If you have that name, I'm psychic.

**Complete it ASAP and report back to . Type up your OC and submit it before the day is done. But hurry, the world of Fanfiction lies in your hands with your OCs. They might**

Interrupting! Your character, if I find them charismatic enough, might be in Character Academy, on KatfFlorida! Continue

**As long as you know that, you and everyone will be safe. Good luck, Agent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Congratulations. 12 suggestions have been submitted since the past 24 hours. **

Yay! Thank you so much! But I still need MORE! If you've already submitted, you can do it again and submit more! But a very special note and recommendation…

MORE GUYS! We only have one male! Need… more… guys…

MORE EVIL PEOPLE! We only have one evil person! Who is coincidentally the guy as well. Got to have bad and good.

That's all we need! Thanks to…

SSAlittlemonster:

Hunger Games: Stefani Walker, Percy Jackson: Stefani Whyte

Ivypool Luva:

Red Pyramid: Rayne Martinez

movies798:

Red Pyramid: Marcus Kingston (especially because it helped me realize that we need antagonists and guys)

MysticalOddness23:

Red Pyramid: Panya and Jendayi Massri

11Lil'MissWriter11:

Percy Jackson: Jezebelle (no last name)

Goddess of Lakes:

Percy Jackson: Mayra Calderon

FloraFLY:

Percy Jackson: Aroura Henson

Nightworlder- HunterofArtemis:

Percy Jackson: Moniqua Lyons

AquamarineMermaid427:

Maximum Ride: Vanessa Winters

Dreams of the Darkness:

Maximum Ride: Violet Snow

…for submitting your characters and thoughts! And cheers to those who will FUTURELY submit!

**You have few days remaining on your mission, Agent. You must do more to save Fanfiction. Find a male and the evil. Good luck, Agent. You'll need it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for not informing you earlier, but the Maximum Ride story with your OCs has begun! It's titled ****Snowfall**** and it's on it's fourth chapter! Thank you to those who submitted! I am still taking OCs from you guys, but for Maximum Ride, villain experiments. So please do that! Thank you! And that's it. Wow, that was short. Anyway… Review por favor…! **

**-Katatonic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day, Fanfiction agents! News for all to read because the CONTEST IS NOT OVER! Maximum Ride fic is in progress (Snowfall, which is the only other story so far) and I am no longer accepting:**

**Red Pyramid**

**Percy Jackson  
><strong>

**Maximum Ride**

**I do need:**

**Hunger Games**

**Kingdom Keepers**

**And in addition, Percy Jackson fans:**

**Heroes of Olympus**

**The Form for Heroes of Olympus should be:**

**_Full Name_: First, Middle, Last**

**_Appearance_: Height, hair color, eye color, skin color, physique, gender**

**_Godly Parent_: God or goddess name**

**_Camp_: Roman or Greek, more specifically: Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood. Yours can also be a 'rogue' of sorts. Not part of the Titan Army, but not at a camp or anything. **

**_Personality_: Personality**

**(Rogue Only): _How they developed their powers: _Info below the plot line.**

**_Purpose In The Story_: What your character does for the plot line, which iss….**

4 Camp Half-Blood demigods are on a quest. They run into 4 Camp Jupiter demigods. They conjoin together to find the single rogue who is the most powerful of them all.

**The first one to submit an awesome 'rogue' gets to be in it AS THE ONLY ONE. Rules to be an Awesome Rogue:**

**Must be: Willing to fight, loyal, sarcastic, handsome/pretty, and powerful. More powerful than the gods even. **

_**How can a demigod be more powerful than the gods?**_

**Well! They have be a son/daughter of Hecate, witchcraft and sorcery goddess, and have developed all the powers of the gods. **

_**How do you develop the powers of the gods?**_

**You decide! (Below Personality on the submission form)**

_**Am I done jabbering?**_

**NO!**

**Hunger Games Form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**District:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Preferred Death:**_

_**Background:**_

**_Outfits: _Chariot outfit, Interview outfit, Reaping outfit, (I can't remember what they're called) but the training outfits, when they get scored. **

**Please read previous reviews before you decide you want a boy from District 6 or whatever. If there's already a boy from District 6, I'd have to move the District, and that might ruin a lot of things. Including the chariot outfit, which must have something to do with their District. **

_**I don't want my character to die. I want mine to win! How do I make sure my character wins?**_

**There's no way to guarantee you winning the 53rd Annual Hunger Games, but if I decide that your character needs to win, they will win. Do not feel sad if you're character doesn't win. I'm sure I'll have a plenty hard time picking my favorite.**

**Kingdom Keepers Form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

**_Purpose: _They can be part of the Overtaker army, by the way. **

**_DHI Crush: _Must have one**

_**Can my character be a DHI with them?**_

**Absolutely NOT. Sorry. No DHIs accepted. Just good friends of them that get to be a part of the DHI magic. They must have a DHI crush, Finn, Amanda (I know she's not one, but she's technically part of it), Jez (neither is Jez), Willa, Philby, Maybeck or Charlene!**

_**Am I done jabbering now?**_

**YES!**

Read and REVIEW? Hurry! Become the all-powerful rogue who IS A SON/DAUGHTER OF HECATE.


End file.
